What She Needed
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Sakura is like a little sister to the Akatsuki gang. She meets Sasuke, Itachi's hot younger brother. Sparks will fly! Then mix in a snake pedphile & his gang and hell is let lose on earth. Whats happenes when a girl with a deep and dark past comes aroud?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura, groggily turning to her side, looked at her alarm clock; 5:30 am.  
She, groaning out of frustration, dragged herself out of bed to wake up her younger brothers. She walked down the hall to a door, with a black paper and in red letters read, 'DO NOT ENTER' and stopped.

"Yo, Tye, get your lazy ** up!" She yelled, banging on the door, waiting for him to emerge, so she can go wake up her other brother. Finally, Sakura heard a faint noise coming from inside the room, along with a loud groan. She stepped back as the door opened to reveal her younger twin brother's face poke his head out of his door, his eyes droopy. These idiot's who decided to sleep at one in the morning, Sakura thought, inwardly.

"What do you want, Sakura? I'm trying to sleep!" Sakura stared at her twin.  
His blue hair and blue eyes were the only differences between the fraternal twins. She had pink hair and striking emerald eyes, making it impossible to mistake her for someone else. They were both about 5'10, although Tye was about half an inch taller than her.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, annoyed that she didn't even bother explaining why she was banging on his door just a couple of seconds ago. He slammed the door in her face; almost colliding with her nose. She scrunched her nose, making sure there was no damage done to it, although she didn't feel any when it lightly collided with it.

With a roll of her emerald eyes, she made her way down to the room beside Tye's.

In the room right beside Tye's, was the room that belonged to her 13 year old brother, Kyo. He was three years younger than Tye and herself, making the fraternal twins 16.

" Kyo, wake up! " She yelled at her little brother's door, banging on it like she did to Tye. "Today's the first day of school, remember?" When Kyo opened his door he gave Sakura the same look that Tye had given her. He had the same blue eyes that Tye had and the same blue hair (after Tye got his hair dyed Kyo followed right after).

" I'm going, I'm going . " He mumbled something else, while rubbing his eyes and closing the door, sofly. Sakura went back to her room.  
Sakura walked to her room and got ready for school, unlike her brother's which were failing to do so. The night before she went to sleep, she had picked out a pair of dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt that had a grim reaper smiling evilly on it. She also picked out a pair of black combat boots to go along with the whole outfit.

Once she finished tying the laces on her boots, she hurried into the bathroom; reaching for her stick of eyeliner that was inside the small cabinet to put on a bit of eyeliner. She didn't like to put on that much, because it was a hassle to take it off later on.

Once she was done, she ran back to her room, grabbing her black school bag and running down the stairs to start breakfast for her brothers. By the time that Tye and Kyo, fully dressed, came down the stairs, they were still rubbing their sleepiness from their eye's rubbing the sleep from their eyes. It was already 6:30 am. Beautiful, Sakura thought, again. 'They take an hour just to get ready' She sighed, as she started pouring bowls of cereal from them,  
grabbing small red bowls from the top cabinets and placing them on the counter.

________________________________________

Sakura, Tye, and Kyo got into their truck to go to school. Sakura taking the driver's seat, Tye sitting in the passenger's seat and Kyo sitting in the back. Their truck was a1994 blue ford f-150. It had been there father's truck before he passed away. Sakura was feeling content driving, while Tye and Kyo argued about the best movie of all time. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, trying not to pay any attention to their bickering.

They arrived at a small indoor school. The walls were painted a light blue,  
lighter than the sky. The outlines of the windows were painted white, like the clouds. Sakura never understood the meaning of the colors, and personally didn't really care. She pulled up onto the curb of the street, stopping the car in front of the gate. Their brother waved good bye and disappeared into the school. Sakura pressed the gas pedal lightly, and drove off.

"Here, Tye, drive home after school; I'll be home!" Sakura said while throwing her brother the keys to their truck, and slamming the door shut. She watched Tye run off to meet some friends that he had met at an arcade when they first had moved here. Sakura had nobody to talk to; they had moved here,  
to Konoha, during the middle of the school year. So, while her brother's walked and talked to friends, she would face this school alone. She was always alone, and she felt it too, she walked to the front doors of Konoha High School.

As she walked down the hallway, she could feel the stares that her peers were casting at her for being so different from them. Being different is a good thing, and besides, I'm not like everyone else.

________________________________________

Sakura looked for the office, so that she could get her class schedule.  
After, about, 10 minutes of looking, she, finally, stumbled across the main office. She opened the brown and noticed the secretary right away. Her short,  
boyish, brown hair above her shoulders; her shoulders hunched over, her fingers gliding across the keyboard. She turned to her and smiled politely.

" Hello, how can I help you? "

" My name is Sakura Haruno " She nodded.

" Right, the new student " She turned back to her computer and in seconds came out a printed copy of her schedule. Shizune handed it to her. Sakura looked at it, reading it twice to memorize it.

________________________________________

Homeroom - Kakashi Hatake Room 401

Math - Iruka Umino Room 1152

English - Kurenai Yuhi Room 1203

History - Asuma Sarutobi Room 502

Lunch

Gym - Might Gai P.E. Shelter; building #3

Science √ Orochimaru

1038

Just as she was about to walk out of the office, the principles door flew open, making the papers flap at the impact of the wind. Out of the door came a boy with spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes, wearing an orange jumpsuit.  
Sakura thought that was really weird for a kid to be wearing an orange jumpsuit of all the things to wear in the world. Just then, a woman with two blond ping tales came out behind him. Sakura thought, by the looks of it, she was the principle.

"Shizune, give Naruto a pass!" She commanded Shizune, who turned to her computer and began typing away, again. The blond woman's hazel eyes met Sakura's emeralds. "You must be Sakura Haruno, the new student that came here from the Konoha School of Advanced Arts. We are much honored to have you attend here at Konoha High. Naruto, " She turned to the blond kid who was sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room. " You will show Miss Haruno around the school, today." Then she walked back into her office,  
slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura watched while Naruto looked at her judging what she is. He eyed her up and down; studying what she was wearing. The grim reaper shirt really creped him out, but he decided to ignore it and introduced himself, like he would have with anyone else.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Sakura!" The blond yelled at Sakura who leaned back, feeling like she was missing an ear drum.  
"Nice to meet you to Naruto." She said to him, giving a small smile.  
After their greeting, they walked out into the hall heading to their homeroom class. While they walked, Naruto would say ▒Hi▓ to many other kids that they passed in the hallway. To Sakura, Naruto was one of the more popular kids at Konoha high and she could feel the stares that her peers were giving her as she walked behind Naruto, with her head hung low, staring at her feet as she walked.  
Finally, they arrived at a red door with the name ⌠Kakashi Hatake■ on the letter box on the outside of it. When Naruto walked inside Sakura followed inside, after deciding that it was too late to go back out the doors to the school and runaway, again. When she walked through the door, this first thing she noticed was that the teacher wasn▓t there, and it was a minute past the bell. The second thing she noticed was that all the kids in the room turned to look at her. Some stared, in wonder, others turned away in complete disgust,  
because she didn▓t look like any of the other girls in this school and that meant she wasn▒t worth someone to talk to. Others turned to their neighbors and started whispering to each other. Sakura▓s jade eye▓s glanced to the back of the room and spotted an empty seat. Sakura decided to make that her seat, for the time being. After Sakura took her seat, she pulled out a black notebook with a cloth that went around the front of the book. Flipping open the notebook, she noticed about half of it was full; she turned it to the next, available, empty page and began scribbling down something▓s.  
When Sasuke saw Sakura walk into the classroom behind his best friend Naruto,  
his heart skipped a beat. To him she was the most beautiful girl that was at Konoha high and the whole world, even if she were wearing dark clothes (he seemed to like her better in brighter colors, even just by first glance)  
"Hey, teme!■ Sasuke tried to block out the irritating sound of his voice,  
and tried to distract himself by finding something. ⌠Earth to teme!" But it looked like it was never going to go away. ⌠TEME! STOP IGNORING ME!■ Naruto yelled into Sasuke's ear.  
"What the hell do you want, dope?" Sasuke snapped back.  
"Did you do last night▓s math homework ?" He asked. Sasuke sighed. He should have expected it to be something about homework, seeing as Naruto never did his (especially his math homework) From his binder on the top of his desk,  
he opened and pulled out last nights math homework; complete with the question, answer and how to work it out.  
"Here, dope " Sasuke handed it to Naruto, who snatched it out of his hands. "Thanks, teme !" Naruto said, while he started to copy Sasuke▓s math work.  
Sasuke▓s thoughts started to trail back to the pink haired girl. He thought it was weird that a girl had pink hair rather than the normal colors: gold,  
brown, red, or black. And those piercing green eye▓s! They weren▓t like anything he▓d ever seen before. He thought she was unique, really unique.  
Sasuke decided that he had to know more about the new girl in his class.  
"Hey, dope, who▓s the new girl ?" He asked to Naruto. He decided he should at least know her name, that would have been enough for him. Naruto gave Sasuke a look that said 'What the hell? Teme wants to know about a girl'  
Naruto didn▓t even try to hide the shock that was displayed on his face.  
Finally, he recovered from his shock and told Sasuke all that he knew about the new girl. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She transferred here from Konoha School for Advanced Arts"  
When Sasuke was about to ask why she would come here from her old school,  
their decided to finally show up in the class, walking in late, as usual.  
"Sorry, that I▓m late, I wa- " He tried to say an excuse, but he was cut off by his students.  
"LIAR!" They yelled, that their perverted teacher, returning to their correct seats.  
"Kakashi-sensei! Their▓s a new student today!" Naruto yelled, the echo of his voice piercing Kakashi▓s ear and Sasuke▓s, who happened to be sitting right next to him. Lucky Sasuke.  
Kakashi looked out at the faces that belonged to his students. Most were familiar to him, but one he didn▓t know. Then, all the way in the back, he saw a Goth girl with pink hair, leaning over a notebook to hide what she was writing .  
"Would the new student please come up to the front of the classroom and say a little about herself?" Kakashi asked Sakura when he walked up to the desk in the back row that she had chosen.  
Sakura slowly got up to her seat and walked to the front of the classroom to where Kakashi had pointed to when she had looked up at him. She took in a small gulp of air; everyone▓s eye▓s glued to her, making her feel really uncomfortable. She didn▓t want to do this, she hated being the center of attention, and now here she was; standing in front of her class.  
"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 16, and I transferred here from Konoha School for Advanced Arts" Sakura said, out to the class that she had been 'cursed'  
with.  
"Why are you in the 11th grade if you are only 16?" A girl, with red hair and black rimmed glasses, asked/yelled to Sakura .  
Sakura answered the question calmly, not understanding why they couldn▓t ask questions when she was sitting down. "I skipped the 10th grade." ⌠Alright Sakura, take a seat next to Ice Cube over there■ Kakashi commanded, in a calm voice, pointing to Sasuke in the second to last seat in the last row next to the door, all the way in the back; close to where she had been sitting. Sakura then thought it was enough torment, and walked back to the seat Kakashi had assigned her with, just now. She felt the small glare that followed her from the red head that had asked her why she had skipped a grade. Then, when she was about to confront the girl with red hair, the bell rang for the next class to begin. Everyone grabbed their belongings and left to the next class.

Her next class was math with Iruka Umino.  
"So, you see," Iruka stated, writing the result of one of the problems on the board. Everyone was, either, asleep, or on their way. Only, a half asleep Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were still awake. "The answer is 18" Iruka turned around and faced his desk, putting the cap back on the marker and putting it on the desk. Sakura noticed something incorrect on the board and raised her hand to tell her math teacher.  
"Yes, Sakura?" Iruka asked, when he looked up and noticed Sakura's hand.  
"Um┘ Sir, the answer is 3.5, not 18" Sakura said, pointing it out.  
" I do believe that you are the one with the wro-■ He turned back to the board and stared at the problem, examining it. ⌠Well, it looks like you are right. Would you come up to the board and show how you got your answer"  
Without an answer, Sakura got up from the seat that she had been assigned to in the front row. Then, she walked up to the front of the room and picked up the marker that went along with the smart board.

Sasuke watched Sakura work out the problem from the back row. He was amused at how she had worked that out that kind of problem in her head. He had to use two sheets of paper to figure out the problem and she only used her brain and no paper; he was the smartest kid in their math class and he wasn▓t able to figure it out before she did! Sasuke watched Sakura▓s hand travel across the board to correct the teachers mistakes in the math problem. As Sasuke watched her hand travel across the board, he felt like she had casted a spell on Sasuke with numbers and symbols. He knew that he was in love with the 'witch' 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

What She Needed

* * *

Sakura lollowed the wave of students that were heading to go eat their lunch . When Sakura arived at the huge room that was crowded with high school students . The large room was filled with the smell of fish . That smell mixed with the smells of over 500 students made Sakura want to vomit . Instead of getting a tray of what the school called ' food '. When she was about to go off and eat her lunch on the school steps , Naruto came up to her and dragged her over to a table near the back of the lunch room . At this table ther were eight people seated there not counting Naruto and herself .

When they were both seated Naruto stated to the people at the table , "Hey guys ! This is the new student Sakura Haruno . she transifered hear from Kohona School for Advanced Arts ! Sh- "

" Naruto . I think that Sakura would tell us herself abut herself . " Stated the boy with red hair . Naruto glared at the red headed but, backed down into his seat with a poat on his face that matched what a five year old would do . " Hey i'm Ino ! " Said a blond with a ponytail off to the side of her head." That's Temari ," she said pointing to a girl with drity blond with spikey hair .

Then the other blond that Ino had said was Temari pointed to the girl with brown hair said " Thats tenten . The girl beside her is Hinata ." When their name was said thtey looked over at Sakura and gave her a smile .

* * *

Sasuke watched his friends greet and talk to Sakura . He learned alot about her by listing to what she had to say to the qustions that his friends pestered the girl with . He learned thet she had three brothers . One was older by about nine years, one was her younger twin that was born about five minutes after her, and a younger brother that was about five years younger than her and her twin brother . He learned that her parents had died five years ago in a car crash and that her older brother had adopted them after that .

All too soon the bell rang to give them the ten minute warning that they needed to finish lunch and get to there next class . Sakura's next class was gym with Might Guy .The group of friends walked to the gym while telling Sakura about their gym teacher .

* * *

When they entered the gym Sakura was shocked to say the lest at what she saw. In the middle of the gym were big red arrows that pointed out at the door to the running field with instructions on what to do . The teacher Might Guy was nowhere to be seen , but there were werid nosies comming out of his office that sounded like male gronning . Then Sakura heard someone had said that Lee was missing then they heard " Harder Lee ! Oh God harder ! " When everyone heard this they ran out the door pushing and shoving to get away from the love cecion that was going on .

* * *

I watched Sakura run out with everyone else when we heard the disturbing sound that was coming out of Might Guys office . She sat down on the bleachers and pulled out an Ipod and starting to listin to it . Naruto and everyone else were shouting for joy that we would not have to run but just have to play soccer the whole period .

* * *

Naruto dragged everyone onto the feild to start a game of soccer . I did not want to play but he made me by saying that he would give me ten bucks . I had played soccer before with my brothers but not that much .

All the kids were split into two sides . The boys were all on one side while all the girls were on the other . The caption of the boys team was Sasuke . The caption of my team was Ten-ten .

The game starered with Sasuke and Ten-ten going for the ball . Soon the game was in full play . All the girls were covering their boyfriends or the boys that they liked . Since I was new to Konoha I ended up covering Sasuke with Karin trying to get in my way so that she could be the one that could get up close and personal with the Uchiha .

* * *

I ened up as the caption for the guys team and I did not like it at all , except that the girl that was covering me was Sakura . I watched her and Karin battle for the chance of being my opponent . Sakura won and she came charging right at me with fire burnining in her eyes .

Sakura was trying to steal the ball from under me while I ran down the field . Then her legs got tangeled up with mine and we both fell to the ground .

* * *

I was covering Sasuke when our legs got tangeled together and we fell to the gound . Sasuke landed on top of me . I heard the cat calls and all the whistels that the other kids were making then I saw Sasuke look into my eyes like he liked the way that we had ended up on each other then he stood up and reach out his hand to help pull me up . I did not take his hand I got up on my own and brushed the grass off my gym cloths . Right after I had finshed cleaning off I was shoved from behinde and fell face first into a puddle of mud that was ojn the side of the field .

* * *

I watched Sakura get up without my help and saw her cleaning herself off . Then Karin came out of the crowd of kids and shove Sakura into a mud puddle that had been lft from the last time that it had rained .  
" Sorry Sakura ." Karin said with a pupy dog look on her face but her voice had venom in it . " I guess I just slipped . Next time you should stay of my Sasuke - kun , You slut ! "

* * *

I pulled myself out of the mud and heard Karin call me a slut . " If I am the slut then I would hate to think about what you could even possibly be . Trying all day long to get noticed by a stupid boy by being a pervert ! " Then I jumped on top of karin and started hitting her . We were rolling around on the grass while kids formed a circle around us shouting " FIGHT , FIGHT , FIGHT ! " Soon I felt us being pulled apart by teachers and students . Karin was being held back by a teacher with a green spandex suit on . I was being held back by Kakashi .

* * *

I watched the teachers take Sakura and Karin away to the principles office . Then when we were about to start the soccer game again the bell rang telling us that It was time that we bwent to our next class .

* * *

DISCLAMER : I do noy own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga !

The more reviews that I receve the faster that I update !


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Alone

* * *

Karin and I sat in the office waiting for Tsunade to finsh talking to the teachers that saw the fight between the two of us . I looked over at Karin and saw the damage that I had done to her overly make-up applied face . Her right eye was black , a busted lip , and she had three long curving scraches on one arm from her elbow to her wrist . It looked like she went emo on her self with her nails . It was so ironic Karin the lest likely person to become emo looked like she was an emo in the closet and the most lickly person that looked emo was not . . yet . I gave a light laugh and Karin turned my way .

" Whats so funny slut? " She asked in a whisper that held more venom than a snake.

" Nothing . . . emo " I said the last part a little louder then I ment it to be and she heard me and the person that had just walked into the office heard me also .

" Sakura . " I looked up and thought ' great know I am dead ! Thanks alot karma ! ' .There standing infront of me was my older brother Nagoto , well half brother . I looked up into the grey eyes that held disappontment . He ran his hand throught his spiky red hair and sighed .

" Mr . Haruno , please come in . " We looked and saw that Kakashi was standing in Tsunade's office door way . He direted one look more look over at me and he walked calmly into the open door then Kakashi closed it so we could not hear what they were saying .

I looked over at Karin and saw that she was looking like she did when she saw Sasuke . I knew that my brother was good looking but I thought that atleast karin would drew the line at somebody that was atleast eight years older than her . She realy was the one that was the slut .I looked at her with a qustioning look and she decide to ask the qustion that she had on her mind .

" That's your older brother ? " She asked with a discusted tone .

" Half - brother . " Was all that I gave the girl for an answer . I thought about my history with Nagoto . He actted like we were full blooded family members most of the time . I remembered the day when I was five that I was finaly told that Nagoto was not realy a full blooded brother like Tye and Kyo . He was my fathers son that he had before he meet my mother . After what seemed like forever Nagoto walked out of Tsunade's office with a grim look on his face that I had seem every time that he got a call that I had been in a fight or did something that drew the atiction of the principle . He stood infront of me and looked me in the eye . I saw disapointment . I always saw that in his eyes when I cought his gaze . I had an IQ of about 200 and I chose to waste it getting in fights . I was a disapointment to him and my whole family .

" Come on Sakura . I don't have the time to deal with this . . . again . " I knew that ment hurry up so I can get back to something that realy matters . I looked back at him and stood up and walked into the hall to my locker .

The bell had just rang so the halls were crowded with students walking to there lockers to put away their books so they could get home . I had spent the rest of the school day thinking about what was happening to Sakura . In the hallway I walked to my locker and saw Sakura at her locker brabing her books . luckly my locker was right next to Sakuras so I walked over . I opened my locker and looked at her . She was grabbing a skatebord that had been stored inside her locker unnoticed by the teachers .

" What did you get ? " I asked to Sakura right when she closed her locker with her bored under one arm . She looked at me and was about to speak when Naruto came up and decide to speak .

" Hey Sasuke - Teme ! Sakura - chan ! Man Sakura what you did to karin was aswome ! Nobody has EVER stood up to that bitch . You realy did a numb- " Naruto was cut off by a man with bright red hair talked to Sakura .

" Sakura , come on . I don't have the time for you to talk to your friends . " I looked at Sakura and saw her nod her head at the man and left with the red head leading her away . I wathed Sakura walk out the doors and right before she left the building she turned back and mouthed ' a week ' towards me and the dope . I returned to my locker and thought about how long it would be before I saw the pink haired girl again .

I walked out to my brothers car and saw that there was another person waiting in the car for him . I knew that her name was Konan . She was an artist that bid origome . She had blue hair and blue eyes that put the ocean to shame with there color . I looked at her then at my brother that had walked around to the back of the car and had opened the trunk to let me put my stuff inside . I tossed my messanger bag in the trunk and placed my bored on the ground . I was about to skate away when I felt a hand on my arm and looked into the grey eyes of Nagoto . The look told me that I had beter get in the car or else . I knew better then anybody what ' or else ' ment with my older half- brother . I looked at him once more and got my bored of the ground and opened the car door to the back seat .

The ride in the car was silent . The only sound came from the car going along the road . I soon relized that we were not going home but to the base of the Akatsuki group . Akatskui are undercover cops . They mainly worked drug bust and gang attacks . Nagoto was the head of this group and was well known throught out the village for this grey eyes that held black rings in them . He was feared by almost all of the people that had every heard of him . He had offten scared away friends from our house when he came home early from work . We had to move because he needed to be closer to the base so that he could moniter the other members of Akatsuki .

We arrived at the two story building that was painted a plain white dispiet the nonstop fighting between the two ' artist ' in Akatsuki .

Sasori the red head had a thing with puppets that was realy creepy to anybody that was not around him on a reguler bases . He wanted the building to be the color of the human skin and have painted body parts on the walls to make it look like ine huge puppet .

While Deidara the blonde , wished that the he could blow the whole buildng up and rebuild it on the inside but not on the outside so that it wouold look like an abandend building . He loved anything that would explod . Both of them were shot down at their ideas by ALL members of Akatsuki .

Pain and Konan walked into the building and was greeted by the Tobi . I noticed that he was in his ' tobi ' mode . That was where he was talking in the third person about him self and was more playful than a five year old kid that had just eaten a gallon of icecream . The other him was called Madara . He was a cold stotic asshole that acted all seroius .

After the greeting with Tobi I walked to the kichen . In the kichen there was Kisame , Zetsu , Deidara , and Sasori . They were all sitting around the wood table . They all had some sort of food infront of them . I looked at them they looked at me and went back to their food . I was a common sight in the Akatsuki base because I often got into trouble doing something that was thought to be stupid by everybody that knew me . Everyone had tryed to get me to change but when I did not stop getting into fights they gave up on me . The only reson that I had never beem exspelled from a school was because Nagoto scared the shit out of them all .

Kisame was a man with blue skin that carried a huge sward on his back . He had had all his teeth surgicaly sharpened to look like a sharks teeth . He had an obsecion with sharks . He kept saying that he was a shark and after awhile we stopped caring what he said as long as his job got done .

Zestu was a freck by all standerds . He painted half of his body black and the other half white . He had hus hair dyed green and spicked it to look like a vense fiy trap . He had two sides to him much like Tobi but he would argure with his other side all most every second of the day . He also seemed to think that he was a caniable . We all ahd to watch our backs when we slept here because Zestu would sleep walk and try to sleep eat us .

" What did you do on your first day kid , hn ? " Deidara asked me when I sat on the counter and ate the pb&j sandwich that I had made myself . I took a swallow from my pepsi before I answered the man .

" Got in a fight with a red haired bitch that called me a slut . " I said like it was a everyday thing when I was called something another and got in a fight over it . I looked around and saw that a members was missing . Itachi was not any where around from what I had seen . He ususly talked to me about the problems that I was facing . He was the ONLY person that had not given up on me . He said that was because he was once like me and that if I did not change I would end up in alot of trouble oneday .

" Another fight , hn . How bad a number did you do on her , hn ? " I was about to answer the man when another person answered him for me .

" She had two black eyes , scraches all over her face and arms , with a busted lip . ' I looked at the door way and saw somebody that I was not expeting .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga . 

The more review that I recuve the fast that I update this story ! Thanks 1


	5. Chapter 5

What She needed

* * *

I turned my head to the new voice that I had heard from the doorway if the kichen . she looked and saw itachi standing in the doorway and beside him was Sasuke Uchiha . I gave Sasuke a look that said ' what the HELL are you doing here ?! ' . Itachi seemed to see the looks that I sent towards Sasuke and decide that he should try and clear things up between us the two of us .

" Sakura this is my younger brother Sasuke . He is staying with me for his 11th grade year in high school because our perents have to go somewhere important . " He stated in a matter - o - factly tone that he was famous for around Akatsuki . I looked back and forth between sasuke and Itachi . They did look alike . I noticed that all the friendly chatter had stopped and everyone was watching me to see what I would do next . I thought about it a second and decided that I would give them all a show that they would enjoy . I slid off the counter and walked right up to the boy . His eyes followed my every move as I walked to him . I stopped about a foot away and started to speak .

" I don't remember asking you to tell the details of how YOU got ME in trouble with that slut . " I told the boy . In his eyes I saw shock . I doubt that any girl has ever talked to him in the way that I had just done . I knew that all eyes were on Sasuke and me as they waited for what the Uchiha was going to say next to me . They did not have to wait very long .

" How did I get YOU in trouble ? If I remember right YOU were the one that was fighting Karin over the chance to get to the soccer ball away from me . You got in trouble over your own supid love sick ways . "

I looked at the Uchiha with shock . NOBODY talked to me that way and everybody knew that Sasuke was in for it big time .I was not about to let Sasuke talk to me like I was a trash that did not deserve to live . I swung my arm back and was about to punch him when he cought my arm . I knew and everyone else but him knew that he had been cought in the trap that I had fooled them all with atleast once .

I jerked my arm back and he was cought off balance . Then I swung my legs and hit his shins with my feet . Then he was laying face down on the floor . I gave him one last look before I walked back to the counter to grab my drink and walked over his still in shock form . I could not resist the temtaction of telling him one last thing that would realy wound his already hurt ego and pride .

" I can think for myself Uchiha . I am not afraid to get my hands dirty with a little blood . Remember that next time . I am not a fangirl and you WILL die if you try that little stunt again . " I said to him while I stepped over him . I looked at him and saw that his eyes were a crimson red and that there were three little dot in them that were maddly swirling .

As I walked away I heard the members of Akatsuki say stuff like . " She went easy on you " , " You walked right into that " and " She will kill you if your not careful . " They all knew that I had a temper and that I will kill when mad . They know because I ' ve done it before .

' I am runing and I hear footsteps behide me . I look back and they are still following me down the wooded trail . I trip and fall . I know now that I am as good as dead . There was noway that I could get up in time and keep the lead that I had over them . I decide that I would go out fighting , not running away .I felt them drag me up and they start beating me like I am a dog . There tatooed bodys do the work that they were ordered to do . They were ordered to bring my death slow and painful so they can torcher my brother on how he played them into thinking that he was one of them , then trick them and arrest more than half of the gang that was centered in Konoha .They them start talking about how thay will get my brother Kyo once they finsh me . I snap . Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it . Even if they are only talking about it .

My fist smashes into the face of one of the men that was beating me . He falls to the ground cluching his hand over his broken nose . There are three left now .

My hands find a broken branch and I pick it up and hit one man over the head and he falls to the ground dead . There are two left now .

One comes at me from the right while the other comes from the left . They bring me down . But one falls to the ground with the tree branch sprouting from his chest . Within seconds he is dead . There is only one left know .

I know that I now that I am trapped . I have no weapon and I am exsusted from fighting . I back away and I am soon stopped by a tree . I watch the man as he steps closer to me . I close my eyes waiting for my death to come , but instead I hear what sounds like a body landing on the ground . I open my eyes and I am flooded with relief when I see that Itachi was putting handcuffs on the last guy that was alive . Then I see Nagoto run into the clearing and he looks around survaying the sight on the dead bodys . Then his eyes fall on me and he runs over to me and huged me . I burry my face into his neck trying to forget that I was almost killed by the Snakes . A gang that was lead by a man named Orochimaru . one of akatsukis worst enemys . '

I shake the memory away not wanting to think about the time that I had killed three people with my bear hands . That day had been almost three years ago . That was when all my problems with fighting had started . I opened my door to my room that was inside the base and sat down at my desk and pulled put my notebook .

I watched Sakura leave with that man and waited for Itachih to come pick me up so he could show me were he worked and where we would be living for the time that I was here with my brother . I saw Itachih pull up and said goodbye to Naruto and hopped into Itachis car . The ride was silent . When we finaly made it to the building that we were going to and I noticed the car that Sakura had riden away in was parked along with a few other cars in the driveway . We walked into the builing and I heared voices comming from what was a kichen . I heared Sakuras voice and others that I had not heard before .

I decide that I would show that I was here by answering a qustion oneperson asked and by the time that I finaly relized what I had done was stupid I was in the floor in pain from where i had fell face fisrt into the tile floor .

I opened my notebook and started to finsh the poem that I was working on earlier in homeroom .

" A Broken Heart "

A broken heart sats hi to a midnight moon

I shall be there soon

Wings Flapping in the midnight sky

Flying , oh flying so high above the sky

Watching the world fade away

Away from all the hurt I feel

He knows how to steal

I gave him my heart

I gave him my soul

I gave him everything

I take away the sting

By digging into my skin

And i fianlly win

My blood coats the earth

I feel like I have no worth

Sorring , sorring away from this world

Away from this life

I feel high

But I don't even sigh

Soon I shall leave this hell

And I shall finally feel well

My wings flap

I don't need a map

I breath one last breath

And welcome death .

I finsh writing right when I hear a knock on my door . I hide ny notebook and get up to answer the door .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga !

The more reviews that I get the faster that I will update this storty !


	6. Chapter 6

What She Needed

* * *

WARRNING : There is an almost lemon in this chapter ! This is realy my first try at this and I only write from what I have read . If you are not comfrtable with this mature theme than do not read !

* * *

I walked to the door and layed my hand on the doornob . I looked over my shoulder to make sure that my notebook was out of sight and pulled open the door . I looked at the face that was behind the door and I was shocked . There standing before me was Sasuke Uchiha with a smirk on his face . I could not figure out why a boy that I had just beaten was standing in my doorway and was smirking at me . I was about to ask what he was doing when I felt his lips fall onto mine and he walked in . He shut the door and he pushed me up onto the wall . I was even more cunfused at this action , but right now I could care less .

* * *

I walked out of the kichen after I was told about a thousand times that she had gone easy on me . I gave Itachi a peice of my mind about not being warned about Sakura . A peice of my mind included yelling about how much of an ass that he was for not helping from getting my ass kicked . He just shrugged it off and went to the fridge and pulled out a pepsi .

I walked down the hallway after Sakura to say that I was sorry about what I had done to make her mad . I realy didn't know what I had done , but knew that having a woman mad at you was not a good thing to happen to you .

I soon became lost and just by luck did I run into a hipper man that called himself Tobi and hid his face behind a mask that was orange and had swirls going across it . I asked this crazy asshole were Sakura's room was and he pointed his fingure happly down the hall and said that Sakuras room was the last door on the right .

I finaly came to the last door n the hallway . I pressed my ear against the cold , hard wood of the door and I listined for any signs of life . After a second I heard the near silent scribbles of a pen scratching on paper . I stepped back from the door and gathered all the pride that I had left and knocked on the door . I heard muted footsteps and I saw Sakura open the door . On her face I saw a look of confusen . Before I knew what I was doing I felt my lips catch hers and soon I had her pressed up against the far wall running my hands down her back .

* * *

I felt Sasuke's tounge beg for entrence into my mouth and I soon let him in side to explore . Our tounges battled for control and I was soon defeted . After what seemed like forever I felt my lungs about to burst for air and I half heartedly broke away from Sasuke' s kiss .

I felt Sasuke move his mouth down my neck nibbling now and then at a certin place that I would have to fight back a moan . He brought his fingure up under my chin and pulled my face to his and we started kissing again . My hands tangled in his hair and started twistintg and pulling it this way and that . Without knowing how we ended up on the bed that was located in my room .

He was on top and I loved he like that on top of me . His hands trailed along me body and he stopped when his hands cought hold of my bra straps . I looked into his eyes and saw a look that was asking my permision to go on further . I nodded a silght yes and soon my shirt was forgoten on the floor and Sasuke was rubbing his thumbs over my nibbles that were still inprisined by my bra making then hard at his touch . I pulled away for a second and slid my bra off my body and I felt Sasuke push me back into the bed .

* * *

I felt my hands cup Sakura's breast and I heard her moan as I started suckingon her hard nipples . Soon I moved onto the other breast and gave it the same treatment . I felt Sakura tag at my shirt telling me that she wanted it off of me . I lifted my arms and pulled my shirt off over my head , letting in land somewhere on the floor to be found later .

I started to pull down Sakuras pants when I heard the door to Sakura's room on and two people walking in talking .

* * *

I heard the doornob turn and I saw two men walk inside my room . They were talking intill they saw me half naked and Sasuke with his shirt off . I felt my cheaks turning red when I saw that the two men were Itachi and my brother Nagoto . I hurriedly pulled the blanket up to cover myself from the unwelocome visiters but I knew that it was already to late to lie about what we had been doing besides each other .

I looked at Nagoto and saw that he held a glare that would kill if it could at the boy that was know sitting on the edge of the bed . I saw that his cheaks too held a slight red tint on them and that he kept his head down low to avoid looking at the older men . I thenlooked at Itachi and saw that he had a . . . .smirk on his face . I was as confused as hell at why he would be smirking at this . I mean his younger brother was about to br killed because we alomost had had sex together .

* * *

I knew that I was dead . I held my head down low and waited for the yelling that I was sure was comming from Nagoto . I remember what Itachi had said abouit Nagoto and how he was known to lose control of his temper when it came to one of his siblings . I lnew that I did not want to live thought that .

I dared a glance over at Sakura and saw that she was looking at her brother with a pleading look that I knew was trying to keep me from being sent to my grave at an early age . I thought that things could not get any worse , but oh how wrong I was .

I heard my cell phone ring in the pocket of my jeans , but I did not answer it . God how I wish that I had . Soon my message played saying to call back later and I haerd Naruto leave his massage that I was sure was going to get me killed .

" Sasuke where the fuck are you ! We have that fucking projct to do today ! I can't fuckin' get another F . You better not be fucking some poor chick senceless like last time ! You better get your fucking ass over here know before I fucking kill you . " I was more than dead . I was going to be murdered and I was olny 17 . God ! Karama is such a bitch !

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto mange !

The more reviews that I get the faster that I update !


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

What She Needed

* * *

I saw the fire in Nagoto's grey eyes burn even hotter and all the more deadly as we all listiened to the message that Naruto had left for Sasuke . He was going to murder Sasuke and he would do it without a second thought . I knew this because his job made him cold hearted abd this made him capable of doing some of the most tarible things that you could imagian . I saw him walk forward and stop in front of the bare chested Uchiha . I watched Nagoto's hands grab Sasuke's shirt , handed it to him and drag him behind him out of my room . Then when Itachi was about to walk out the room he grabbed his shirt and draggred both Uchihas down the hall towards his office .

I hurriedly pulled my discarted and forgotten cloths off the floor and put them on . Once I had just pulled my shirt on with my door burst open and I saw a very pissed off Nagoto . In his eyes I know that I had dissapointed him , yet again by my actions . He had told all three of us time and time again that we should not have sex intill we were married at least . That was the same thing that our father had tryed to drill into all of our thick skulls . He walked into my room and closed the door , then he walked to where I was standing and pionted to the chair at my desk . After I saw dowhn he started with the yelling that I know was coming .

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY A WHOLE DAY AND YOU ABOUT SLEEP WITH HIM ! WHAT ARE YOU , A WHORE ? DO YOU WANT YOUR FIRST TIME TO BE WITH A GUY THAT YOU BEARLY KNOW ? DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A BABY WHEN YOUR STILL A TEENAGER ? "

I knew that he was saying the truth about what I did . (He would know because our father got his mother pregnant when she was 17 and he was 18 ). I was always the one that got yelled at for doing something . I thought about this and I knew that he used to care , but know he just wanted me out of his hair . I was truble and we both know that with the road that I am travling I will end up dead soon . I didn't care and he didn't eather . He was waiting for my response . I stayed silent and keep my head down . After a while he left me room . I grabbed all myt stuff and leap out the window .

* * *

He grabbed my shirt and dragged me out of Sakura's room . I am dead I kept repeating to myself . I saw Itachi about to walk out the door to his freedom and Nagoto grabbed him also and draged us down the hall towards his office . On the way we passed all of the other Akatsuki members and they were all confused at what they saw . Thought some of them found the site of Itachi and myself getting dragged funny . The three of us sent them deatn glares and they stopped . Soon we reached Nagoto's office and he throw open the door . He then shoved us in raughfuly and slamed the door behinde us and sat down in his chair .

He looked at us both and I kept waiting for him to do something to kill us both . The silence was soon broken , not by Nagoto but by my cell phone . Again it was Naruto . " TEME ! " He yelled . " You better get your ass over hear before I tell Karin that you would sle- " He was drowned out by an even madder Nagoto if that was possible .

" ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE ! I DON'T WANT TO KILL A KID ! " I shoved my hand in my pocket and pressed the talk button .

" Dope . " I said .

" Teme where are you ? You said that we were doing that project today after school . You know that I can't get another F, right ? " He pleaded .

" I can't come now ! LATER ! " God how I wish I could kill Dope right know . I flip the phone close while he says something along the lines of ' Go fuck yourself Uchiha ! ' .

I wait for Nagoto to start and he dose not kep us waiting for long .

" Touch my sister again and I WILL KILL you ! O.k ? I will make sure that you are not able to sleep with anybody again ! " I look into his eyes and see that he is speaking the truth . I nod my head and he then talks to Itachi .

" Keep your brother on a shorter lesh if you want to have a brother that is . . . alive . " Itachi's eyes tell me that he belives Nagoto and will obay what ever hes says to him . Nagoto points to the door and we run out , happy to escape with our lives . Itachi turns to me and I know that he is mad at me .

" Don't do that again where he can see you . He WILL kill anybody when it comes to his family . "

" Hn . " I say and walk away . I walk down the hall and grabbed my skatebored from the room that Itachi had told me to leave it in and walked out the door .

When I passed Saukra's room I heard Nagoto yelling at her . I wanted to tell Nagoto that he needed to stop treating Sakura like a little girl and like she was the woman that she is . I had no idea what I was feeling for her but it seemed that mabye love was not a strong enought word for what I felt for Sakura , that I felt something ,more for her .

I was walking down the street right infront of the Akatsuki base and saw Sakura climb out the window in her room and start walking down the street . I wanted to see what she was up to and followed her .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto

Sorry for the LATE update but school has been a living nightmare and I just got a PS3 that I have to share with my brother !

To make it up to you I will take ideas for my next story and the idea I like best and post it deticated for that reviwer that gave it to me ! Send your ideas over PM or reviews .

You have two weeks for ideas !


	8. Chapter 8

What She Needed

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder again to see if I was being followed . I saw nobody . I shifted my messager bag and layed down my boared to skate and started ridinbg it down the sidewalks . I followed the empty side streets intill I reached where I was heading . I stopped and lifted my bored off the ground . I looked behind me one last time and saw no one . I waded throught the thick bushes and trees then came out at a little dirt road that lead to my secret hiding place . I walked for about five minutes and came to the old club house .

I pushed open the door and walked into the small room . Th room was about 12 by 20 feet wide . The walls were covered with old posters of diffrent books . There were bookshelves lining the right wall that was empty . All the books were at my house in my bedroom . The floor was covered in leaves and other stuff that little animals had been able to drag inside while I was gone . Under a little desk there was a emergancy kit . Inside of the kit there was a slepping bag , some blankets , a few bottles of water , and a first aid kit .

I layed my boared down on the floor and checked to make sure that nobody has been here since I was last here . Everything seemed to be in order and I grabbed the book that I had stored in my messager bag for some light reading . I flipped open the old and worn copy of ' The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon ' by Stephen King . I settled down on the little chain swing that I had made and started reading .

At about dusk I hear my cell phone start playing ' Dead Mermories ' by Slipknot . I looked at the number and saw that it was Nagoto's cell phone . I let it ring and decided to walk down to the little store to buy some food and drink for the time that I stayed here .

* * *

I followed Sakura down all the side streets intill I saw her disappere into a thicket of woods on the edge of the park . I knew better than to try and follow her and end up getting lost so I turned back to go to Naruto's house to do the project for class . As I walked , I thought about why Sakura had gone into the woods after seenking out of her room in the Akatsuki base .

I stopped thinking about this when I reached Naruto's house . I walked up to Naruto's frount door and I raised my hand to knock , but the door was flung open by a frantic looking Naruto . He looked releaved that I had finaly shown up . He opened the door and I walked inside . We went up the stairs and went into his room . Naruto's room was covered with the color orange . It was everywhere that you looked . On his bed . His carpet was orange nad just about everything else was orange . It was a stupid that the blonde denied being in love with the color orange , when if you looked at his room you could tell that he was lying throught his teeth . I ploped down into his orange beanbag chair waiting for Naruto to ask why I was late .

" What the hell took you so long Teme ? " He yelled at me .

I shifted in my seat and decided that I really should think about how to answer Dope . After a minute Naruto started using his brain and filled the silence that I had created .

" You were with a girl , right ? " he has a brain ! Big surprise !

" Hn . " like I would tell him that I almost sleep with the new gothic chick .

" Great ! Who ? " he has to ask .

" Sakura . " I say . I look at his face and see that he is about to have a heart attack . I know that she acted like she hates us , but me and her together was just a shock . Soon Naruto gained back the ablity to talk .

" Was she any good ? "

" Didn't get that far . Her brother and my brother walk in and I am thanking GOD that I am still alive in one piece . " He smiles that same foxy grin that he always uses . We start working on the project and soon we are finshed . We stand back and look at our ' Master Piece ' . It leans over to the side a little and it reminds me of the leaning tower of Pizza .

" Atleast we tried . Right ? So how did you end up almost fucking Sakura ? " He said very bluntly . What more can you expect from Naruto ?

* * *

I was walking down the road towards the little dollar store about a half - mile away from my ' hideout ' . I pushed the door open and walked inside the store . The walls were a light green and the floor was white tile . The counter was a black slate color and behind the counter was a middle agd man that was over weight . He nods his head in greeting and gose back to his Playboy magazine . Pervert I think .

Once inside I walkd down to the second row of shelves . I pulled down some chips and a box of Outback beef jerkey snacks . I them grabbed two two litters of pepsi . I walked up frount , grabbed some candy then payed the cashier . He nodded a little thanks like always . I grabbed my bag and started walking back to my ' hideout ' .

I was walking down the side of the black top when I heard the sound of tires stopping beside me . I looked over and saw a black four door jeep . The driver of the jeep was getting out of the car . I started backing up . The man kept coming at me . I turned around and dropped my bag . But before I could reach the forest line the man had tackled me to the hard ground . He was sitting on top of me . He called out to the jeep and I saw three other guys jump out the door . One of them had a rope wrapped around his hands . They start to tie me up with my hands behind my back and my feet tied together .

Then one of the guys throw me over his shoulder . When I was placed in the back seat of the jeep I saw something that made my blood run cold .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto charaters from the Manga !

Sorry about the late update ! School has been HEll ON EARTH ! My English Honors teacher Mrs. Person his been killing us with homework ! I will try and update soon .


	9. Chapter 9

What She Needed

* * *

The blade cuts into my skin again drawing more blood to dye the floor a deeper red . Pools of blood old and new lay scattered around the room from past victims of the Oto gang . I came hear the men that are cutting me laugh at my pitiful tries of defending myself against their razor sharp blades. The blade bites into my skin again , this time on my check leaving a trail of red blood to ooze down my face like red tears flowing from my eyes .

It has been many years since I had last had a run in with a member of Oto . It seemed that their leader still held a grudge against my brother , Akatsuki , and myself for killing his followers . Kow it seems that Orochimaru thinks it time for the Harunos to repay their dept for bring Oto to its knees almost five years ago .

I hear footsteps coming down the hall and hear the men and the few women that dare grace the ' Snake Pit ' with their presence . They mutter Lord Orochimaru to the passing man . The footsteps stop infront of me and I see the face of ' The Snake ' or so he has been called to the ones that dare talk about him in the safety of their homes or where they deemed safe .

I look up and see two yellow snake like eyes glaring down at me . His pale skin seemed to shin and shimmer in the half light that a bare bulb emitted . He smiled an evil grin and the black and white tattoo of a snake on the right side of his face seemed to move .

The snake was the symbol of the Oto gang . The pledges first get the snake on their right or left shoulder blade depending on the gender . Then After you completed the pledge stage you get the ink put on your chest on the opposite side of where the first went . Once you become a full member you get the ink over your heart . Only a few move up to the next stage of ink on their body's .

The ones with the snake on their face are the right hand men and women that have been put on Orochimarus good side . Each member that moved on to this had a different snake on their face to mean something about them .

If you had a Python then that meant that you liked to make you ' prey ' suffer before their death . If you had a rat snake you liked to black mail your ' prey ' and then come in for the kill . Only one member had the Cobra and that was Orochimaru himself .

The Cobra means you are the king . You make you ' prey ' suffer through pain , a pain the if you lived through you would be crazy for the rest of the pain filled life that god allowed you to suffer through or so the rumors on the street say . This was Orochimaru's own way of killing . So far nobody had lived to tell the tail of the poison that he filled your veins with .

The snake smiled at me again and I felt a needle plunge into my veins at several different spots on my body and a liquid filled me . After the needles were emptied of the liquid I felt my inside start burning from the pain . With each heart beat it burned faster and hotter . My body felt like it was being burned from the inside out . I tried not to scream . To not give him what he wanted , but I could not bite back the scream that echoed through the hallways of the Oto base . I withered on the floor screaming and all I could hear after the screaming was coming from me was the small laughs that the Oto allowed .

* * *

I was at school the Monday talking with dope will Kakashi read his book when their was a knock on the door . The door opened and The principle Tsunade walked inside followed by a police officer . Kakashi looked up and started talking to the priciple and the police officer . After a few minutes of speaking Kakashi nodded his head and got up from his seat . He started walking towards me with the police officer behind him . They stopped beside my desk and looked down at me .

" Sasuke , the police need to ask you a few questions about Sakura . " I got out of my desk and walked behind the officer to the door . I knew that I was being watched by my class mates wondering if I had done something wrong . Once outside in the empty hallway the police officer started asking me questions .

" When was the last time that you saw Sakura Haruno ? " He asked . " Friday afternoon after school . " he nods his head .

" Wher after school ? "

" The Akatsuki base . "

" What were you doing there ? "

" My brother is a part of the Akatsuki . "

" What did you do once Sakura's older brother Nagoto caught you with Sakura ? "

" I left and went to Narutos hou8se to do a project for school . "

" What did you do this weekend ? "

" Stayed home , called my parents , went to Naruto's , and did homework . "

" You did not see Sakura after you left the Akatsuki base ? "

" No . Why ? "

" Saturday night Sakura's brothers reported Sakura missing . They found her cell phone on the side of a country road crushed by a car . They were signs of a struggle than there's nothing . She just disappeared into thin air ." I was shocked . Why had I not know about this . Itachi works with Nagoto and I thought they were friends . " Well thank you for answering our questions , but stay in town . " He warned and walked down the hall .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto chartaers from the Naruto manga !

Read and review =)


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

What She needed

* * *

My whole body hurt from all the hits that different members of the Oto gang did to me . I had long ago lost track of the time and the only way that I knew that days passed was the guards assigned to watch me switched off . And every once in a while I would hear a tv or a radio say the time . I knew that my family was looking for me . I had yet to give up hope .

I had ran away before , but not longer than two days . They all knew that I would never stay gone this long . I knew that they were looking for me and I would not stop and think that they just forgot about me .

One day while I was allowed a little time to stretch my muscles I saw a t.v and they were running a story on missing teenagers . I was about to forget about the story when I heard the reporter say my name .

" This story was inspired by the disappearance of one of Konohas own . 16 year old Sakura Haruno was last seen Friday night in the Konoha park . Sources say that she has ran away before do to fights with ione of her three brothers , but police have evidence that Sakura was kidnapped .

On the South Konoha highway the police found a cellphone that a family member identified as Sakuras and at the same spot they found signs of a struggle and drops of blood that was later said to belong to Sakura .

Police have only one lead and that was from three years ago when Sakura was charged with the murder of two Oto gang members . The case was later dismissed as self defence .

If you have any information please call your local police department . Please come forward with any information so we can bring this family back together after going through enough tragedy already . For more information on this case and others similar to this log onto our website . "

The t.v was then flipped to another station where they were playing a gang called million dollar password . I was then pulled by my matted hair back into the room where I was being help captive . Soon the door was pushed open and the snake Orochimaru walked in followed by two of his closet female gang members . One women held a needle full of the yellow poison while the other carried the antidote that they would give me to keep me alive for another day in this hell hole .

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Sakura had disappeared without a trace from the park in Konoha . Her brother had not been in school for the two weeks and whenever I was at the Akatsuki base everyone was in a glum mode . To them Sakura was one other their own and they would do anything to help her get home safe and sound .

Itachi and Nagoto along with the rest of Akatsuki had spent hours along with hundreds of volunteers search the area in and around the Konoha village . Ever time that I saw Nagoto I saw that he looked older . He was worried about his little sister . One night I had asked Itachi why Nagoto was so worried about Sakura and where were their parents . I knew Sakura could take care of herself .

" When Sakura was ten her parents had got in a bad car accident . They died at the hospital a few hours after . After that Nagoto got custody of his three younger brothers and sister . He was 19 and was just starting his career as an Akatsuki , but he loves his family and promised his father that he would watch over his brothers and sister . "

" I don't see how Nagoto could be related to Sakura . " I say .

" Their half brother and sister . Nagoto was born when his father was 19 and he got custody of him after his mother was sent to jail on drug charges . A few years after Nagotos father meet Sakura's mother and they got married . A few years later Sakura and her brother were born . A few years after that their youngest brother was born . " Itachi explained to me .

I sat there for a second and asked a question that had been on the edge of my mind since I found out that Sakura was missing and it was more than likely that she had been kidnapped by the gang Oto .

" Do you think that they will ever find her ? " I looked straight at Itachi and I saw in his eyes that there really was no hope left .

" Chances are they won't ever find anything of Sakura . Oto has their ways of . . . deposing what they don't want to be found . " Itachi's voice broke at the end . He felt like everyone else that was in Akatsuki , they all felt depressed because they all knew what the chance are of finding Sakura .

" Theres still hope . We can't give up yet ! " I say . Itachi smirks at me . I turn on my heels and start walking towards the door . I started following the same path that I had followed Sakura that night . I was about to turn around and go home when I heard something that made my blood run cold .

* * *

I hear footsteps walking towards me . The door to my room is opened and in walks two people . One is one of the orignal men that brought me here . The other I remember from three years ago . I look at the two men and see that one is holding a wooden baseball bat .

" Its time to have some fun Sakura . " The man that I know whispers in my ear . Then he lifts the bat and I get ready for the worst beating of my life .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters !

Sorry about the late updates ! School just got out and I have had writers block !

Later !


	11. Chapter 11

What She Needed

* * *

I could feel myself drifting in and out of my conscious . I could feel my body move as I was loaded up into some sort of truck and it drive away . The road that the truck traveled on was smooth . For almost a hour I think the truck was riding on a pathed road intill it turned a sharp left and onto a dirt road from the bumpiness of it .

Soon the truck stoppped and the engine was cut . Then I was hauled out and carried into what looked like an old mill in some woods . Then I was roughtly thrown onto the ground . My body ached from the weeks that I had spent being beaten and poisoned everyday . I could only guess what was going to happen next and I knew it could not be good . Not good at all .

* * *

I ran as fast as I could towards the Akatsuki base . In my head I kept replaying what I had heard the two members of the Oto gang had said about Sakura . '

" So their going to take her out to the old mill today right ? " asked a brown haired boy .

" Yeah , the one just off the old highway where that man hung himself a few years back . " Said a blonde guy .

" I hate that place ! It just gives me the creeps ! But I can understand why they would dump her there , nobody ever goes back there anymore and if by chance somebody dose , it will be to late to save her . "

" Its a wonder that's she still alive . Nobodies ever withstood the poison that much . They gave her a 100 cc a day and it only takes half that to kill in a few hours if you don't have the cure . "

" Yeah . It's pretty gruesome stuff . What did she do to piss off Orochimaru that much ? "

" She killed his little brother when she was 13 . They were sent out to get and kill her because her older half-brother is Nagoto aka Pein . They wanted to send him a message saying that he needs to keep his nose out of Oto . But it turned sour and she ended up leading then into the woods and she impaled him on a piece of branch that she found . "

" Damn ! No wonder Orochimaru swore to kill her , Kei was the only family he had left after there parents died when he was 10 . " '

I rushed to the door that lead to Pein's office . I throw it open and saw Pein sitting with his face in his hands with Konan sitting on the chair beside him . They looked up at me and took in my appearance . I tried to stammer out what I had heard , but with me panting they could not make out the words . They told me to catch my breath first . I took a few deep breaths and felt my breathing even out .

" I was at the park and saw two members of Oto talking . They said that their going to take Sakura out to some old mill and leave her there . " Pein looked at me with a fire burning bright in his grey orbs and flew out of his chair and held me by my shoulders against the wall . Hie grey eyes that looked dead before held some hope in them .

" What mill ? Did they say ? " He asked while shaking my shoulders .

" Off the old highway , where they said some man hanged himself . " I said . Pein let me drop top the floor and started shouting out orders . The whole base was in motion . Pein was on the phone talking to head-quarters and getting ready to lead his team to the mill where I heard talk about Sakura .

* * *

I was awaken by the sound of trucks driving on the gravel that lead to where I was . I heard engine shut off . Voices echoed through the broken windows to where I was . I heard the door being pushed open and the familiar sound of combat boots hitting the cement floor .

I heard the footsteps getting closer and saw a beam of light being shown in my eyes .

" I found her ! " a voice that I realized belong to Itachi . I felt myself being dragged up into a sitting position and the duck tape was pulled off of my mouth .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto !

Sorry for late update ! School is beyond HELL !!! I will try and update soon !

Later !


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

What She Needed

* * *

Beep . . . . . . .Beep . . . . .Beep

Thats what I heard when I woke up . I couldn't figure out what that sound was . It seemed familiar , but it was still a new sound to me . I opened my eyes and was greeted by an off white ceiling . I tried to turn my head a little but it hurt so much I moaned in pain . I heard movement off to my right and seconds later Sasuke came into my sight . He was smiling like he had just won the lottery with a million dollar jackpot .

" Hey Sakura . Welcome back to the word of the living . " He said and stroked the side of my face . His finger's felt cool against my hot , flustered skin . He trailed them like a lover would stroke his lover faces after a passion filled night of making love .

" Hey . " I crocked out . My voice sounded foreign even to my ears . He cracked a small smile and started to intertwine his fingers with my matted pink hair .

" How are you feeling ? " He asked softly , his deep voice filled with pure concern .

" Like I was kidnapped and beat for a few weeks then dumped into an old factory . " I joked .

I started coughing . Soon the fit stopped and my throat felt sore and dry .

" Atleast you can joke about what happened . You brother nearly lost it . He wouldn't think it was something to laugh about . You almost died . " he said . I nodded my head . I knew my brothers and I knew how they could over react when it came to me , there only sister . No matter how old I got they would always be that way . My throat felt even drier and I started to cough again .

" Here . " Sasuke said and handed my a plastic water bottle . I put the opening to my lips and let the water wash back into my parched throat . I dropped the bottle from my lips and Sasuke set it back on the side table .

" Better ? " He asked .

" Yeah . Much . " I said .

" Good . " He said . I looked around the room and noticed a few coats and empty coffee cups .

" How long have I been out . " I asked .

" You've been asleep for almost a week . " He said .

" Where is everyone ? " I looked around the room making sure I didn't miss anyone when I first glanced over it .

" Konan made Pein and your other brothers go home to get some sleep . Itachi , Kisame , and Hidan are down stairs taking a smoke . Everyone else is working . " He was rubbing his thumb over my hand .

" I guess everyone was relieved when I was found . " I stated .

" Yeah . Pein wouldn't let anyone touch you . Itachi and Konan had to convince him to let the paramedics look at you . "

" That sounds just like him . " I say . " Always the over protective older brother . "

" Yeah . " he whispered . The room was filled with silence . The only noise was coming from the heart monitor . Sasuke leaned his head down . His lips were only an inch away from mine when the door opened .

Sasuke's head snapped up and he growled at who walked in the door . Itachi staled for a minute in the doorway and then he smirked at us .

" Welcome back . " Itachi told me . I smiled at him and he smirked down at me .

" Good to be back . " Itachi moved to kiss me on the forehead like he would awalys do when I was feeling upset or hurt . Sasuke glared at his older brother and I smiled at him . He was being over protective just like my brothers .

" We should find your doctor and tell him your awake . " Itachi said .

" Yeah . " I agreed even though I hate doctors .

" Sasuke come with me . Hidans down the hall talking to Kisame . She you later , Sakura . " He walked towards the door and motioned for Sasuke to follow .

" I'll be back soon . Okay , Sakura ? " he brushed my hair from my forehead .

" Yeah . See you in a few . " I say and they walk out the door .

* * *

Itachi and I walk out the door and into the overly white hallways . I can't stand hospitals . There full of death and deseas. The smell of the disinfectant is overpowering to the senses . Plus the only reason to really be there in a hospital is because your sick or somebody that you know is .

As we walk out Hidan looks at us with a grim look on his face . He walks over to us and stops right infront of Itachi .

" What are you doing ? Pein said somebody should be with her at all times . " he replays the orders that Pein gave us all .

" Shes awake . We were about to go find her doctor . Go watch her . " Itachi orders and Hidan smiles and I swear all the female nurses swoon over that . The week we had been here almost every member of Akatsuki has been plagued by fangirls and a few fanboys . Or in Konan's case many fanboys that have been driving Pein crazy trying to kept them away from his girlfriend .

Hidan walks in the door and we hear the muted voices of him and Sakura talking . Itachi looks over at me and starts to walk down the long hallway . We stop at the nurses station and Itachi explains to them that Sakura is finally awake and they need to get her doctor .

Then we continue down the hall and go out into the hospital gardens . We see a few other people walking around , but otherwise the gardens have be abandoned allowing us to talk freely . We walk along the stone path .

The sun warms my cold skin from sitting in Sakura's room so long . We stop at the stone fountain and I look and see coins covering the bottom of the bowl that catches the water . People making wishes for there sick loved one to get better .

" Don't act stupid , Sasuke . " Itachi says . I look up at him with a question mark on my face .

" What ? " I ask .

" Don't do anything stupid around Sakura or anyone else . She's family to us all . We just got her back and Pein is going to be watching her each and every move . He doesn't want to lose her again . No one does . " Itachi looks straight at me and he has his ' don't disobey me or you will die a very painful death ' look on his face . Over the years I have learned it and pity the man that he would inflict that punishment on .

" I'm not stupid Itachi . I know my limits . " I say and dip my hand into the cold water .

" Do you really ? " He ask .

" Yes . "

" You better , because another stunt like what happened right before Sakura went missing I don't think a whole army could keep Pein from killing you very , very slowly and painfully . " Itachi laughs to himself no doubt picturing Pein killing me .

" I won't do anything like that again . "

" Good . Now lets go . If Pein gets back and where M.I.A we'll catch hell from him . " Itachi says and we start back toward Sakura's room .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto !!!!!

If anyone who has read the newest chapter of the manga who agrees that Gaara can't get any hotter ?!

Sorry for the beyond late update ! I've had MAJOR writers block . If you have any idea's please tell my in a review and I might us them . Again sorry for the late update !

And heads up only a few more chapters ! Tell me if you want to sequel to this . I am leaning towards no , but if I get enought reviews by the end of the story , I might reconcider !

Please read and review !

Later !


	13. Chapter 13

**_What She Needed_**

When I was a child, my mother used to say that you could hear the ocean in a sea shell if your quite and you listen. I always wondered if it was true? Maybe it was? Maybe it wasn't. I knew got to try it out because my mother died.

I never got a chance to go to the ocean with her and my family. Never. I regretted not being able to have the with her, but now I get something like it.

I am currently in the car with the love of my life. I smile as I look over at Sasuke, he catches my gaze at him and he smiles back at me. He grips my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze his hand back.

We smile at each other, and at the next stoplight, he reaches over and we kiss. I kiss him back and I have to remind him that he's driving. He frowns as if he's disappointed, well he is and so am I.

Soon enough, we're pulling up into the parking lot of our hotel. I can smell the beach that is just down the dunes. As Sasuke and I grab our bags, I take in the sight's and sounds of the area.

The many tourist that are going up and down the sidewalks. The sounds of the venders on the pier try and get people to play their games and buy their food. The birds flying in the air. Its all so much to take in.

I feel Sasuke snake his arm around my waist and his lips at my ear.

"Come on. We can go down to the beach after we check in." He whispers in my ear. I nod and giggle as his lips trace the edge of my ear.

"Yes, lets go!" I grab his hand and we walk inside the hotel.

After checking in, we take the elevator to the sixth floor and too room 286. Sasuke turns the key in the lock and we enter the room.

The room is simple, yet perfect. It has one bed in the middle of the room, the headboard against the wall. The sheets were a deep valet red with black and red throw pillows on top.

The carpet was a soft mess of gold fibers that made you sink down into it when you walked.

There was a TV stand where a large flat screen was housed along with a DVD player and a mini fridge in one of the lower compartments.

On the far side of the room, there was a completely glass wall with a sliding door that opened up onto a balcany that overlooked the ocean.

I dropped my bags by the foot of the bed and went over to the balcony and watched as the green-ish blue water rolled in on the sands that were full of people playing in the sun and water.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked as he moved to stand behind me and take me in his arms.

* * *

"Its better than I ever imagined." Sakura said to me. I smile and hold her closer. I never wanted to let her go. In the last three months after we had finally gotten Sakura back from the snake, Orochimaru, I had grown closer to her each and everyday.

I knew I was in love with her. I didn't want to admit it just yet to anyone, but Sakura.

I frown as she breaks away from me. "Come on Sasuke! I wanna go to the beach!!" she says just like a child.

I watch as she runs back into the room and searches through her bags in till she finds what she wants and goes into the bathroom to change into her suit.

I walk over to my things and pull out my own black and blue swim trunks. I had just finished with the strings on my suit, when I hear the door open and Sakura walks out.

I stand there like an idiot. I can feel my eyes roaming over ther body.

Sakura was standing there in a white bikini with pink Sakura blossoms on the fabric. She looked beyond amazing.

"What do you think?" she shyly ask. I smirk and in a few steps she is back in my arms and my lips are on her once again.

"You look amazing." I say to her after a passionate kiss. She blushes at my words. "You look even better when your blushing." She blushes deeper and I chuckle.

"Can we go now?" she ask as she slips a loss sundress on to cover her body.

"Yes." and I pull my shirt on and we leave the room.

After a ride down the elevator and a quick walk down the boardwalk, we finally hit the sand. As we walk down through the dunes, I can't help my notice the big smile plastered on her face. I can't help but smile at her.

Then we are finaly standing on the beach. People are spread out everywhere, but because this area belonged to the hotel that we were staying at, It was not as bad as the public areas.

I feel Sakura pull at my hand, and we head down the sand to the water.

We stand there for a minute as Sakura toes the water line. She seemed to be a little afraid of it. I smirk as I get an idea.

Without warning, I grab Sakura and charge into the water. She shrieks at the sudden move and when we surface from the water, I see Sakura smiling. She splashes water in my face. I splash her back.

We spend hours playing in the water, running up and down the beach and on the pier riding rides and eating.

After trying for 10 minutes to win Sakura a big stuffed dog, I finally got the big dog from the vendor and handed it to Sakura. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"No worries." I say to her. We walk back down to the beach and sit on a towel we had brought. The sun was just about to set.

I turn to Sakura and see that she is looking at a seashell. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"My mom said you could hear the ocean in a shell if you listened hard enough." I smile. I had heard that from many myself.

"Can you?" I ask.

"Yeah." she says, I smile. She lays the shell on the sand.

"Sakura?" I get her attention.

"Yeah?" she smiles at me. I take her face in my hands and I lean in close. Taking a deep breath and say,

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke." I smile and finally our lip meet with one another just as the sun disappears in the sky.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!_**

**_Sorry for the epically long wait for the update!!!!!!! This is the update and final chapter. This was the first story that I started and I know it has taken me close to a year to finish. I hope you all enjoyed this. _**

**_My writing style has changed ALOT since I started this and last updated! I hope you enjoy it!! I MIGHT go back and edit the other chapters, but I do not know if or when I will do it._**

**_Thanks to everyone who has read this and/or has reviewed it! _**

**_Please, for the very last time for What She Needed, READ & REVIEW!!!!_**

**_Later!!!!_**


End file.
